nigahigavideosfandomcom-20200214-history
How to be Emo
How to be Emo The beginning song is "Down with the Sickness". In the beginning, the nerd(Sean Fujiyoshi) is reading a newspaper about food when the gangster(Ryan Higa) punches the newspaper out of the nerd's hand. Sean said, "I know how to be gangster now!" and poses. Unfortunately, Ryan slams Sean's head on the wall and kicks him. When the nerd slowly gets up, a voice says "Hey you." The nerd replies, "Who me?" The voice then says "Yeah you." The nerd asks, "Dad?" The voice replies, "Still getting beat up at school?" The nerd says "Yeah." The voice asks, "Are you about to give up on life?" The nerd says, "Mhm." "Well then, How to be Emo is the DVD for you!" and tosses a DVD at the nerd. Sean catches the first DVD, dodges the second one, but gets knocked down by a pile of DVDs the third time. Then, the voice says "This DVD includes your two very own personal trainers." The first trainer introduces himself as Dead, because I killed it. The other trainer introduces himself as Bobby. Dead, because I killed it says, "Lesson 1: A true emo person hurts themselves and enjoys it." Then Dead, because I killed it hurts his hand with a knife. Bobby cuts his hand with a knife. Dead, because I killed it says he enjoys the pain after hurting himself. Finally, Bobby whacks himself in the nuts and says "Yes!" weakly while falling down, concluding Lesson 1. Bobby states lesson 2. "Emo people always overreact." Then Dead, because I killed it gets upset when there are so many colored jellybeans, when he has a pimple and makes the glass dirty, and when people wouldn't leave Britney alone, therefore ending Lesson 2. Dead, because I killed it states lesson 3. "You must know how to fight the emo way." Then Dead, because I killed it and Bobby both attempt to kill themselves. Dead, because I killed it kills himself first by slitting his own throat and then falling down, therefore ending Lesson 3. Dead, because I killed it states lesson 4 instead of Bobby. "Emo people have the same facial expressions." Then Dead, because I killed it did things such as brushing his teeth, lifting weights, sitting on the toilet, dancing with friends, auditioning boys gone wild, having fun with friends, talking on the phone with friends, laughing with friends, and bending and snapping, concluding lesson 4. Dead, because I killed it states lesson 5. "Every emo knows the emo song." Then Dead because I killed it and Bobby proceed to their singing positions. They sing, "E is for emotional, ruins everybody's day." Bobby sings, "M is for miserable people." Dead, because I killed it continues, "O is for on the dark side..." They wrap up the song by singing "cause we have some fresh cookies." Dead, because I killed it says "Cookies" and Bobby yells, "WOO!" ending lesson 5. Dead, because I killed it says, "If you follow all of there lessons..." Bobby finishes the sentence by saying, "... it should look a little something like this." Sean, a nerd walks up to a gangster(Ryan) and said they're hommies. Ryan is about to punch Sean when he says, "Wait wait wait... I'll do it." and slaps himself. Unfortunately Ryan slams the nerd's head on the wall and finishes him off by throwing a green ball at Sean. A voice says, "Fatality." Then, nigahiga's signature "TEEHEE" is said to conclude the real video portion of the video. An excerpt of "Down with the Sickness" was played at the end. Time for Bloopers! Bloopers 1.Ryan, the gangster, punches Sean's newspaper off the nerd's hand. Sean says "I know how to be gangster now!" and poses. Instead of slamming Sean's head on the wall, Ryan and Sean start laughing. 2.Dead, because I killed it is having fun with Bobby, as in lesson 4, by staring at him. But they both start laughing. 3.Dead, because I killed it is staring at Bobby in lesson 4. But they both start laughing again. 4.Dead, because I killed it says "1, 2, 3" and stares at Bobby. But one of them starts laughing. The trainers repeated the same mistake two more times. 5.Dead, because I killed it made faces at Bobby and they start laughing. 6.Sean, a nerd, slaps himself in the face. The gangster(Ryan) slams the nerd's head on the wall and the nerd fell to the ground. However, the green ball Ryan threw at the nerd bounces back up and knocks the gangster down. Ryan and Sean laugh while the screen displays "Haha!" Lessons 1. Emo people hurts themselves and enjoys it. 2.Emo people always overreact. 3.Every emo person knows how to fight the emo way. 4.Emo people have the same facial expressions. 5.Every emo knows the emo song.